


our story fnaf ship

by Suigintoulover_811



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suigintoulover_811/pseuds/Suigintoulover_811
Summary: this is a beautiful ship and my favorite spring trap x Bonnie (btw bonnies a girl if you hve a problem with that then leave) Bonnie is a hard working girl until she met springtrap. spring trap intantly fell for her Bonnie feels the same way but she already belongs to Freddy will they be together or just be friends





	1. our story

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my story please comment! and you can find me on Wattpad where I have the fronnie story "you don't know how much you mean to me" but i don't have "our story" on there but I'm working on it! and fanficion.net where I have "our story" I only have 2 chapters in so if you want to check it out be my guest. and enjoy!

Bonnie's pov 

its been a long day at the pizzaria and everyone is starting to close up "Phew long day isn't Bon?" I look up seeing Freddy smile at me with a sweet smile "Yeah long day." I say smiling "hey is everything alright you don't seem like yourself today, is something bothering you?" Freddy says with concern "Oh nothings wrong Freddy I'm just...thinking." "Thinking about what bon?" "I heard the boss saying that they'er sending a old "project" I don't what he was talking about but they said that if this old "project" can interact with the kids like us they might be able to repair him and set up a new place for him and I hear that golden is in it too. Freddy...what if we're going to be forgotten, what if...what if we get replaced?" then Freddy's gaze got softer "Bonnie...we're not going to get replaced if that old "project" gets set up to a new place who cares? Because people love this place everyone loves this place and you know that bon because I have everything I need my friends, family, you so don't worry everythings going to be fine." He said while kissing my forehead I started to feel much better after what Freddy said. "thanks Freddy that really helped a lot." "I'm just glad you feel better." "FREDDY! I need your help in the kitchen!" said Chica in the kitchen. "well Chica needs me gotta go okay?" "okay" then he smiled and walked away. I sighed well guess I can go to my room "hey! Bonnie can you help me put these boxes away?" said the night guard suigntoulover (yes I'm in this story because why not?). "sure, what are the boxes for?" "Oh, their for the old "project" the boss told me to repair it." then I just stood there I was frozen of what she said I thought they were going to see how well it works then they'll repair it. "I thought you were going to do that after you see how well it works." "Yeah but when we went to go see it it was a total wreck so he told me to repair it. If you want you can help me repair it stupid Mike said that he had the week off, I wish I had the week off I barely have any sleep!" then we went to the back room it was so dark then suigintoulover closed the door then she flicked the lights on. There sat a life less humanoid golden rabbit with the same outfit as me but golden. One of the ears cut in half, cuts and scars every where, a golden blouse and a black vest, black pants, black shoes, wires sticking out every where, but although he had a sweet kind face to top it off he's pretty cute...wait wait wait cute?! No! I am already in a relationship with Freddy I can't cheat on him! Okay all I need to do is just repair him no big deal that's all I have to do "hey you okay?" suigintoulover said with a confused look on her face."Yeah I'm fine lets just get to work." it took us five hours to repair him but we did it "there all we need to do is wash him up but we can do that tomorrow *yawn* welp we got one hour until its time for you to get in formation in the mean time..." she thew some key at me "you can wake him up there should be a key hole in the back of his neck put the key in there then he's up I'm gonna pack up have a nice night bonnie." "you too." she nodded and exited the room. "a key hole in the back of his neck? we usually have a switch, no wonder why he's an "old" project." I chuckle at my little joke and put the key in the back of neck and turned it then I was startled by the sudden sound as if it were turning on then it went dead silent it paused for a moment then it's head rose up "ugh, what happened here fredbe-" then he looked at me and gave me a tender smile "why hello there my dear what might your name be?" I blushed dark red "Bonnie" "BONNIE why thats such a wonderful name for beautiful young lady like you." I bushed harder after what he said "but my real name is juri." "juri! that a even more magnificant name for you darling~" I was turning even more redder than a cherry "a-any ways f-f-follow me." "any thing for you darling~" then we left the back room their freddy came out of the kitchen door then he saw me and the old project then I notice me and him were holding hand then freddy had a jealous look on his face. "Bonnie who's this?" he said in a firm voice, boy this is not going to end well.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy gets kinda (a lot) jealous of what he saw and Bonnie is telling him it was just a big miss understanding when the come back spring trap is gone.

previously:

Bonnie's pov

its been a long day at the pizzaria and everyone is starting to close up "Phew long day isn't Bon?" I look up seeing Freddy smile at me with a sweet smile "Yeah long day." I say smiling "hey is everything alright you don't seem like yourself today, is something bothering you?" Freddy says with concern "Oh nothings wrong Freddy I'm just...thinking." "Thinking about what bon?" "I heard the boss saying that they'er sending a old "project" I don't what he was talking about but they said that if this old "project" can interact with the kids like us they might be able to repair him and set up a new place for him and I hear that golden is in it too. Freddy...what if we're going to be forgotten, what if...what if we get replaced?" then Freddy's gaze got softer "Bonnie...we're not going to get replaced if that old "project" gets set up to a new place who cares? Because people love this place everyone loves this place and you know that bon because I have everything I need my friends, family, you so don't worry everythings going to be fine." He said while kissing my forehead I started to feel much better after what Freddy said. "thanks Freddy that really helped a lot." "I'm just glad you feel better." "FREDDY! I need your help in the kitchen!" said Chica in the kitchen. "well Chica needs me gotta go okay?" "okay" then he smiled and walked away. I sighed well guess I can go to my room "hey! Bonnie can you help me put these boxes away?" said the night guard suigntoulover (yes I'm in this story because why not?). "sure, what are the boxes for?" "Oh, their for the old "project" the boss told me to repair it." then I just stood there I was frozen of what she said I thought they were going to see how well it works then they'll repair it. "I thought you were going to do that after you see how well it works." "Yeah but when we went to go see it it was a total wreck so he told me to repair it. If you want you can help me repair it stupid Mike said that he had the week off, I wish I had the week off I barely have any sleep!" then we went to the back room it was so dark then suigintoulover closed the door then she flicked the lights on. There sat a life less humanoid golden rabbit with the same outfit as me but golden. One of the ears cut in half, cuts and scars every where, a golden blouse and a black vest, black pants, black shoes, wires sticking out every where, but although he had a sweet kind face to top it off he's pretty cute...wait wait wait cute?! No! I am already in a relationship with Freddy I can't cheat on him! Okay all I need to do is just repair him no big deal that's all I have to do "hey you okay?" suigintoulover said with a confused look on her face."Yeah I'm fine lets just get to work." it took us five hours to repair him but we did it "there all we need to do is wash him up but we can do that tomorrow *yawn* welp we got one hour until its time for you to get in formation in the mean time..." she thew some key at me "you can wake him up there should be a key hole in the back of his neck put the key in there then he's up I'm gonna pack up have a nice night bonnie." "you too." she nodded and exited the room. "a key hole in the back of his neck? we usually have a switch, no wonder why he's an "old" project." I chuckle at my little joke and put the key in the back of neck and turned it then I was startled by the sudden sound as if it were turning on then it went dead silent it paused for a moment then it's head rose up "ugh, what happened here fredbe-" then he looked at me and gave me a tender smile "why hello there my dear what might your name be?" I blushed dark red "Bonnie" "BONNIE why thats such a wonderful name for beautiful young lady like you." I bushed harder after what he said "but my real name is juri." "juri! that a even more magnificant name for you darling~" I was turning even more redder than a cherry "a-any ways f-f-follow me." "any thing for you darling~" then we left the back room their freddy came out of the kitchen door then he saw me and the old project then I notice me and him were holding hand then freddy had a jealous look on his face. "Bonnie who's this?" he said in a firm voice, boy this is not going to end well.

Bonnie's pov

"Bonnie who's this?" Freddy said in a firm voice boy this is not going to end well. "Freddy this is the old project um... old project this is Freddy my um..." "boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend and you are?" "The names Springtrap nice to meet you and special meeting to your girlfriend too."Freddy shot a glare at him like he was going to kill him. "O-okay I think me and Freddy have to have a talk so you stay right here and I'll ask Chica to make something for you okay?" "Okay don't take too long~" The Freddy gave him an evil glare then I dragged him to the back stage and closed the door. Freddy had his arms crossed with a unamused face. "Well?" "okay okay I know your mad at me," "really you think?" "Freddy look me and him are not a thing I swear." "Oh really? cause I just didn't see you two holding hands huh? yeah thats wonderful Bonnie cheating on your boyfriend" "look I went to go help suigintoulover repair him then, she left and she told me that I can turn him on, and I was just going to show him around place and let him get used to the place." Then Freddy sat on a box and put his hand on his forehead "gee Bon I didn't know I guess I relly embarrassed myself." "it's okay you were just confused now lets go back okay and try to be friendly this time." "he he okay just for you~" he said as he kissed my forehead I blushed a little then we came out of the room "sorry to keep you wait-" he's gone then a scream was heard in the kitchen "oh no that can't be good."


End file.
